<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Transformers Prime: Shattered Glass by Bumblemus_Prime (Bluiebirdie17)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605544">Transformers Prime: Shattered Glass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluiebirdie17/pseuds/Bumblemus_Prime'>Bumblemus_Prime (Bluiebirdie17)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book is technically completed, Does the transformers prime fandom exist here?, Everyone kinda does tbh, Gen, I wrote this between 2017-19, Posting from another site, Raf needs a hug, Still proud of it, That's okay, also this isn't edited, no beta we die like men, probably some mistakes, we'll find out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluiebirdie17/pseuds/Bumblemus_Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a GroundBridge malfunction, the kids find themselves warped to another dimension, where everything is switched for them. They find that the Decepticons are on their side and that their Autobot guardians wouldn't think twice about harming them. </p><p>  Meanwhile, the kids from the SG universe are warped into the dimension we all know of, where they find that the Autobots are on their side and that their Decepticon guardians wouldn't think twice about harming them.  </p><p>  Soon, trouble brews when the Decepticons and Shattered Glass Autobots find out about these alternate realities. With Megatron and SG Optimus working together, what kind of havoc will surface? What sacrifices will be made? What trust will be broken? And, maybe the most important question, who will emerge victoriously?</p><p>The fate of the Earth depends on the answer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arcee growled as she swung her arm, effectively using her blade to scratch at the Decepticon trooper's chassis before jumping back a little as he threw a punch. Her servo transformed into a blaster and she shot for his faceplate, managing to hit him a few times. He stumbled, covering his faceplate with his servo. She jumped up, grabbing his helm between her pedes, and twisted, effectively twisting his helm off from the rest of his frame. He fell to the floor and she jumped off, landing on her pedes as she faced the three human children who had snuck into the fight. As usual, she was placed on babysitting duty. Why Miko insisted on getting herself killed, the two-wheeler would never know.</p><p>Currently, Miko Nakadai was hiding behind an energon crystal with her two other human companions, Jackson Darby and Rafael Esquivel. She, of course, just wanted to see some action. The 'cons had been silent for a while and she was getting restless. So when Ratchet found evidence of 'con activity at an Energon mine, she jumped at the chance of running through the GroundBridge to watch, causing Jack to chase after her, and Raf to chase after Jack.</p><p>Arcee sometimes wished that those three were separable.</p><p>However, the GroundBridge had been acting up lately, and before Ratchet could shut it down properly, it sputtered and shorted out as Raf ran through. Ratchet felt immediately better as he asked Arcee if the boy had made it and she confirmed he had. But now the Autobots were stuck fighting the Decepticons without a way to retreat. Ratchet was doing as best he could to fix the GroundBridge, but Arcee was growing impatient.</p><p>Starscream was in the mine, dealing with Bulkhead as Optimus and Bumblebee both dealt with Vehicons. They needed this energon, surely, but the thought of not being able to bridge back if it was needed was a little..."unnerving" to the Autobots.</p><p>Optimus punched a vehicon into the ground as Bee finished shooting up another. Bulkhead was busy avoiding shots from Starscream's blaster as the seeker was smirking. He had managed to use one of his missiles to injure the wrecker, and Bulkhead's reaction time was a little slow as he was processing everything. He swung at the seeker with his mace, but Starscream jumped back and shot at him again. The shot hit Bulkhead, but it didn't impact him much. With a grunt, he jumped forward to smash Starscream, and the seeker yelped as he tried side-stepping out of the way. He failed to do so, and crashed to the ground as Bulkhead punched him multiple times.  The seeker tried to wrestle free of Bulkhead's grip, and when an opportunity opened, he raised his arm and fired his last missile at the wrecker. Bulkhead rolled out of the way, and the missile continued flying through the air, looking for a target.</p><p>And its target was now Optimus Prime.</p><p>Bulkhead yelled out to the Prime to warn him, but through the sounds of blaster fire and fighting, Optimus only processed his warning until it was too late. Something smacked into him, but it wasn't the missile.</p><p>It was Bumblebee.</p><p>When the Prime recovered, he gently moved the scout off him, before realizing there was a hole in Bumblebee's abdomen, and Optimus realized Bee had taken the shot for him. Starscream smirked, wiping some energon off his faceplate. He transformed, flying away without leaving them with one of his infamous remarks.</p><p>"Get back here you Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead yelled as he chased after him.</p><p>"Optimus Prime to Ratchet, do you read?" Optimus asked; a digit on his audio receptor as he supported the scout in his other arm. Bumblebee was limp, and Raf, who had seen the entire thing, was being held back by Jack as he tried going to his guardian.</p><p>"<em>I read you, Optimus</em>," Ratchet replied. "<em>Did you need something?</em>"</p><p>"<em>The bridge being fixed would be nice</em>," Arcee cut in before Optimus could reply. Bulkhead took over fighting Vehicons as Arcee tried helping by shooting them from where she was at.</p><p>"I'm doing my best, Arcee," Ratchet replied a little defensively as he looked back at his work. There were parts scattered throughout the floor and he sighed.</p><p>"<em>When you have time, old friend, preparing Sick Bay would be a wise idea</em>," Optimus added. <em>"Bumblebee is injured."</em></p><p>"When is he ever not?" Ratchet muttered quietly to himself, before looking up at the screen.</p><p>"Noted, Optimus. I'll work as fast as I can."</p><p>Once the call ended the medic immediately returned back to his work, reaching for a wrench and working back on the GroundBridge, working a little faster than before.</p><p>***</p><p>The Deceptions were really taking the opportunity of fighting the Autobots when they couldn't leave. They tried moving around, Bulkhead taking the kids and Optimus carrying Bee as Arcee provided cover, but they decided to not do it again as Decepticons swarmed them. The kids were back to hiding, behind a large rock this time, and Optimus set Bee down as he helped the others. </p><p>"I worked as fast as I could," Ratchet reported, before a bridge opened up.</p><p>"That's a sight for sore optics," Bulkhead said happily as he punched a Vehicon, sending him flying through the air. Optimus helped the scout up, who was drifting in between consciousness and unconsciousness, and they headed for the bridge.</p><p>"Wait," Arcee said, stopping in front of the others, causing them to stop. She felt it, like some invisible force was pulling her to the bridge.</p><p>"What?" Bulkhead asked, but before she could answer, the bridge started humming, and soon its color changed from a blue-green to a purple-black.</p><p>"What in the AllSpark?" Arcee exclaimed.</p><p>"Black hole!" Raf cried as the pull from the bridge suddenly became stronger, lifting the boy off his feet. Miko grabbed his arm, and Jack grabbed hers as he wrapped his arm around a rock. The Autobots focused on staying away from the bridge themselves, as Bulkhead was holding onto Arcee and was holding onto an energon crystal. Optimus was placing all his weight on the back of his pedes, holding onto the scout to keep him from flying off.</p><p>"Miko!" Jack screamed over the noise, though she could barely hear him. "Don't let go!"</p><p>"You're telling <em>me </em>to not let go?" Miko screamed back as she was lifted off the floor. Jack's grip on her slipped from her arm to her hand. Raf looked back at the black hole fearfully. He really didn't want to experience being in one. Reading about it was enough.</p><p>Jack's grip on Miko's hand tightened as he looked over at his grip on the rock. He was slipping. There was no way out of this.</p><p>They were going to die.</p><p>He looked down, seeing Miko looking up at him. Their eyes met, and Miko mouthed something.</p><p>'I'm sorry'.</p><p>Jack shook his head and smiled at her a little, trying to tell her that it wasn't her fault. He hesitantly squeezed her hand, and she smiled, and Jack looked up again.</p><p>Debris flew into the bridge, rocks and dust and small energon shards. They simply bounced off the Autobots' armor with a 'clink', while they cut into the humans' skin. Suddenly a sharp rock grazed across Jack's face, making the boy grunt in pain as a cut was made on the side of his forehead down to the side of his jaw. The cut surprised him and his grip loosened, and soon slipped, and the three were sucked into the hole. Jack's eyes closed, he didn't want to look. The last thing he heard was Arcee, calling out their names.</p><p>Raf realized what happened a little too late, Jack had let go and they were in the hole. His eyes were closed. Or were they? It was too dark to tell. Oddly enough, it was silent, except for the sound of his breathing. <em>Weird, </em>he thought. He would have expected the hole to be at least louder than it was in the mine.</p><p>And...he also expected to be dead already. So what was going on?</p><p>He moved his fingers a little, just making sure that Miko's hold on him was still there.</p><p>It was.</p><p>He used his free hand to travel up her arm to her shoulder, then to her other shoulder and back down her other arm, before finding that she was still holding on to Jack. The boy smiled, and, without letting go of Miko, hugged Jack.</p><p>Jack felt someone hug him, and with his free hand tried figuring out who it was, before feeling the person's hair. Raf only had hair like that. Jack smiled a little and hugged him back, before turning his head in the direction he thought Miko to be, and let go of Raf for a second to reach over and pull her into a hug.</p><p>Why they were hugging, Miko didn't know. They were still stuck in some hole, and they were going to die...right?</p><p>They started to hear voices. They surrounded them, whispering things. The voices sounded familiar, but yet, didn't.</p><p>Who knows, maybe this was heaven. Maybe they already died.</p><p>The voices started to get louder, and the things they were saying were starting to become more decipherable.</p><p>"Soundwave! Can't you shut it down any faster?"</p><p>"Working...on it!"</p><p>"Megatron, we lost the kids!"</p><p>"The kids are gone?"</p><p>"Yeah, and we'll be gone too if we don't get this thing shut down!"</p><p>Raf didn't realize they had been spinning rather fast until they started slowing down, and it started getting lighter around them.</p><p>"It's closing! Soundwave, you've done it!"</p><p>The kids slowed down even more, and soon, their feet touched solid ground. Under the exhaustion of what they had just done, all three sunk down to the floor at the same time, still holding onto each other. Miko was the only one to open her eyes.</p><p>"Guys...?" she whispered. "We're...back at base."</p><p>Raf opened his eyes next, hesitantly looking around before his gaze landed on the Autobots in the room, who, in fact, were not Autobots at all.</p><p>"Guys?" Raf asked fearfully, and Miko turned to see what the boy was looking at.</p><p>"No way..." she said quietly, as Megatron, Starscream, Breakdown, Knockout, and Soundwave were looking at them and conversing quietly with each other.</p><p>"Jack?" Raf asked, turning to the boy, whose eyes were still closed.</p><p>"Jack...you might want to see this."</p><p>The raven-haired teen slowly opened his eyes, feeling lightheaded from his injury, and didn't say anything as his eyes met Megatron's <em>blue </em>optics.</p><p>"Jack?" Miko asked, noticing Jack's behavior.</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me," Jack whispered, before starting to fall backwards.</p><p>"Jack!" Miko cried as she caught him. "Jack, are you...?"</p><p>She didn't finish, as she realized that he had just passed out.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ratchet had the biggest surprise of his life when he saw three humans exit the bridge, all huddled together, the middle-sized bearing a striking resemblance to Raf and the shortest looking a lot like Jack. Miko even looked different...she was taller than the others.</p><p>"Optimus...?" Ratchet whispered.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Old Friend?"</em>
</p><p>"When you're able to come back...you're really going to want to see this..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THIS WAS NOT STOLEN; I'm posting this work on AO3 as well after it's been on Wattpad for a while. If you're new, welcome! This book is completed, so chapters will be published steadily (otherwise I don't have a publishing schedule lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ratchet and the three new arrivals had a staring contest. No one wanted to look away, until Ratchet took a step closer.</p>
<p>"Get away!" Miko cried...if that was even Miko. Ratchet stopped, keeping his gaze firm. The second-tallest one gulped.</p>
<p>"Guys...? He's...his...optics...his...paintjob...he's..."</p>
<p>"Different," the shorter one finished for him. The shorter one nodded. Ratchet didn't want to scare them off, but he needed to work.</p>
<p>"I don't intend to harm you," he simply stated, looking at them sincerely. "My name is-"</p>
<p>"Ratchet. You're Optimus Prime's medic and scientist," the female finished for him. Ratchet silently nodded, rather confused.</p>
<p>"...How do you know that?"</p>
<p>"Megatron filled us in," the shorter one replied, like it was the most casual thing in the world. Ratchet frowned.</p>
<p>"You've made contact with <em>Megatron</em>?"</p>
<p>"Well...yeah. He's the Decepticon leader."</p>
<p>"Of course he is. But, he didn't <em>hurt </em>you?"</p>
<p>"You're kidding, right?" the shortest one asked as he raised an eyebrow. Ratchet was tempted to glare but his better judgement told him not to.</p>
<p>"No, I am not kidding. Megatron is a cold and ruthless warlord bent on seizing power and taking control of Earth after he destroyed Cybertron."</p>
<p>The female looked like she wanted to argue, but the look the Autobot was giving her told her not to.</p>
<p>"That's weird...that sounds exactly like Optimus," the middle-sized one replied. Ratchet couldn't help it, he snorted.</p>
<p>"That's the most absurd thing I've ever heard."</p>
<p>The kids were now confused. <em>Megatron was a warlord? Did that mean...Optimus was good?</em></p>
<p>"Look...something happened. We were just chilling at the base and then the GroundBridge opened and turned into some black hole and sucked us through. And here we are," the shortest one stated. Ratchet sighed.</p>
<p>"I need to work on the bridge...which means you need to get out of the way. I really don't want to hurt you, but you shouldn't leave the base if I think what happened...happened."</p>
<p>The female slowly nodded, and shakily stood up as she spotted the yellow couch. Weird. At the other base, it was green.</p>
<p>The three slowly moved over toward the "human area", their gaze never looking away from Ratchet as the medic sighed and kneeled to the floor to continue working. The Autobots were still in the mine and probably still fighting.</p>
<p>Deeply concentrated on his work, Ratchet called out without looking away.</p>
<p>"Raf, what are the energon readings for the bridge?"</p>
<p>"Uh...what?"</p>
<p>Ratchet immediately remembered what had happened and pinched an imaginary nose with his digits.</p>
<p>"Never mind."</p>
<p>"How do you know my name? You've always sort of referred to us as "Decepticon human pets".</p>
<p>Ratchet snorted again.</p>
<p>"Change that to Decepticon human 'pests' and that would sound like me," he muttered to himself, before looking over to them.</p>
<p>"Our human allies are named Jack, Miko, and Raf."</p>
<p>"Well...that's a...mighty coincidence," the female muttered. "That's our names."</p>
<p>Ratchet nodded. He thought so.</p>
<p>Although, something told him that he wouldn't mind this Miko much and would probably mind this Raf more.</p>
<p>He looked back down at his work as the comlink went off again.</p>
<p>"<em>Ratchet, I know you</em><em>'re </em><em>busy, but that bridge would be really nice about now</em>," Arcee said, and Miko seemed to tense at the voice.</p>
<p>"I'm working on it, Arcee," Ratchet replied with a sigh, his welder sparking as he worked. The kids were silent, too scared to say anything. A few minutes passed as Ratchet fixed what was wrong, and soon the bridge was ready for testing.</p>
<p>"Hold on to something," Ratchet muttered to the kids before pulling the lever.</p>
<p>Everyone waited in anticipation, but the bridge never turned into a black hole, and Bulkhead was the first through, followed by Optimus, who was carrying a wounded Bee, and Arcee brought up the rear.</p>
<p>Ratchet led Optimus to a berth so he could place Bee down, and started working on him as he looked over at the others.</p>
<p>"I need to talk to you-where are the children?"</p>
<p>"They...the bridge...sucked them through," Arcee replied, looking downcast. Ratchet nodded. Maybe they were experiencing what the other Jack, Miko, and Raf were experiencing now.</p>
<p>Hopefully.</p>
<p>"Anyway...we...have three new arrivals. Jack, Miko, and Raf..."</p>
<p>"Ratchet, you're not being funny," Bulkhead replied. Ratchet shook his helm.</p>
<p>"They seem to come from another...dimension...where we are essentially the Decepticons...and the Decepticons are...essentially...us."</p>
<p>"That's impossible," Arcee growled lightly.</p>
<p>"No, it's not," Miko shot back, glaring at her. "Airachnid is my guardian."</p>
<p>Arcee's optic twitched.</p>
<p>"Arcee," Ratchet called from where he was with Bee. "Remember, we're their Decepticons."</p>
<p>Arcee sighed and nodded, as Optimus walked over to look at them. They were certainly...different.</p>
<p>Raf still had his hair as well as his height, but he no longer had glasses. He was wearing an orange hoodie, with a yellow T-shirt under it. He was wearing grey-blue jeans that bagged at the ankles, but his shoes were the same. Miko's hair was down, mostly, but the big change with it was that some of it was in a bun, held together with chopsticks, and there was no dye in her hair. She wore a solid light pink t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans, along with black flats. Jack's outfit was a lot like the normal Raf's, except for the colors. He had yellow glasses, a dark grey sweater vest, and a white button-down shirt sticking out under it. His jeans, however, did not bag as much at the ankles. They fit him better, and they were a teal-ish blue, while his shoes were the same ones normal Jack wore; dark blue and white converses. He and Miko seemed to have switched heights.</p>
<p>"...Optimus..." Miko greeted hesitantly. Optimus nodded in greeting as he retracted his mask.</p>
<p>The kids couldn't help but stare. They expected to see the scars that always littered Optimus' faceplate, but, there weren't any. Not to mention, his paintjob wasn't black and purple, and his optics weren't orange-yellow.</p>
<p>"Whoo, boy, this is gonna take some gettin' used to," Raf muttered.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Jack? Jack! Jack, can you hear me?" Raf called. Miko sighed and grabbed a fistful of Jack's shirt and shook him a little.</p>
<p>"Jackson Darby do not make me splash water on you again!"</p>
<p>"Ngh..." Jack replied, and Miko smirked.</p>
<p>"Knew that would get him."</p>
<p>Raf rolled his eyes. "Only because you poured <em>ice cold </em>water on him when he was asleep in the base once."</p>
<p>Miko shrugged as Jack finally opened his eyes.</p>
<p>"I had the <em>weirdest </em>dr-"</p>
<p>He stopped when he noticed Knockout watching him.</p>
<p>"...oh."</p>
<p>"Doctor Darby has been called; he'll take care of your injuries."</p>
<p>"<em>Doctor?</em>" Raf asked.</p>
<p>"<em>He?</em>" Jack added.</p>
<p>Miko looked at each Decepticon, looking them up and down, as if she were assessing them.</p>
<p>"Guys...this isn't...right..."</p>
<p>"You're telling me," Jack muttered.</p>
<p>"Soundwave is white and blue, not...blue and purple. Starscream...is white, red and blue...Airachnid....white...blue and pink...Knockout is blue...and...his finish is scratched...and he has an eyepatch...and Breakdown...is...green...and has both optics...and Megatron...is silver...and...red...and...no scars..." Raf whispered.</p>
<p>"And all their optics are blue..." Jack added, placing a hand on his head, feeling the injury. He took his outer shirt off and pressed it against the wound. He looked up at Megatron, glaring slightly.</p>
<p>"What's going on here?"</p>
<p>"All we know is a black hole opened up, sucking our human allies through, and then you came," Starscream replied before Megatron could.</p>
<p>"Did we ask you, Screamy?" Miko practically snapped. The seeker seemed taken slightly aback at her remark.</p>
<p>"Miko..." Jack sighed, looking over at her. "We kinda want them to like us."</p>
<p>Miko made a face at the thought of making friends with the Decepticons.</p>
<p>"This is going to be really, <em>really </em>weird," she muttered. Raf nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>"I know it may take some getting used to," Megatron started, and the kids jumped at his voice. It was less...threatening. It was...friendlier. Warmer. More...inviting.</p>
<p>"...but know that we do not want to harm you."</p>
<p>"That's gonna be hard to remember," Jack muttered as he briefly glanced toward Airachnid and Miko to Breakdown.</p>
<p>"May I ask why?" Knockout asked. Jack frowned, but Miko spoke before he could.</p>
<p>"You tried shooting at Jack when he was racing with Bumblebee. Airachnid has tried killing him to torture Arcee even more, and Breakdown threw a pillar at me in Greece before Bulkhead saved me. Starscream harassed me and Bulk."</p>
<p>"And you," Jack added, looking up at Megatron. "We had a conversation in the mine."</p>
<p>The kids all stared dumbfounded at Jack as Megatron looked at him.</p>
<p>"I do not know what you are talking about," he said simply.</p>
<p>"Hold on," Airachnid said, gesturing for Miko to slow down.</p>
<p>"You three are with the <em>Autobots</em>?"</p>
<p>"Of course," Raf replied quietly. "They're our guardians."</p>
<p>"And they didn't try dissecting you?" Knockout asked skeptically.</p>
<p>"What? No! They'd never hurt us!"</p>
<p>"I find that a little hard to believe," Breakdown muttered.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, you guys are our enemy!" Miko argued.</p>
<p>"Something strange is going on..." Knockout muttered. Soundwave nodded once in agreement.</p>
<p>"So...if we're now in a world where you seem to be...good...does that mean...?" Raf trailed off.</p>
<p>"Is...Optimus...evil?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>Megatron nodded.</p>
<p>"A warlord bent on seizing power and destroying humanity."</p>
<p>The kids all made faces with each other. That wasn't Optimus.</p>
<p>That wasn't Optimus at all.</p>
<p>That was <em>Megatron.</em></p>
<p>What strange dimension were they even <em>in</em>?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Agent Bishop has been called."</p>
<p>"Agent who?" Miko asked, looking over at Knockout, who had announced the previous statement.</p>
<p>"Bishop. Leland Bishop, our liaison to the outside world," Megatron explained. The kids exchanged looks with each other.</p>
<p>"What happened to Agent Fowler?"</p>
<p>It was now the Decepticons' turn to exchange looks with each other.</p>
<p>"<em>Agent </em>Fowler?" Breakdown asked. Miko blinked.</p>
<p>"...Yeah?"</p>
<p>"He's the leader of MECH."</p>
<p>Jack looked like he was going to faint again and Miko led him to the (green) couch.</p>
<p>"You don't handle overwhelming situations very well do you," she stated. Jack managed a glare.</p>
<p>"When we're looking at the very beings who want to destroy Earth, and they're actually on our side, and the beings who are trying to save the Earth are now the ones trying to destroy it-"</p>
<p>"Okay okay, I get it."</p>
<p>"But...MECH?" Raf asked, looking over at Knockout.</p>
<p>"Yes, Military Engeneering Core for-"</p>
<p>"Hard-hearted creepers like Silas?" Miko finished, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"That works too." Knockout shrugged, giving her an amused smile as the door to the elevator opened, and two men stepped out, One wearing a bright white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck. His facial features looked like a little like Jack's, but his eyes were green, and his hair was simply a dark brown, not a black. Under the lab coat, he was wearing a blue button-down shirt and black slacks, with black loafers. He was carrying a first-aid kit.</p>
<p>Silas-or, Agent Bishop, was wearing a grey suit and white button-down, like Agent Fowler did. The only difference was that his hair was how it originally was, grey, and he wore a dark red tie.</p>
<p>Doctor Darby looked around before spotting the kids. He blinked.</p>
<p>"Knockout, what happened to the kids?"</p>
<p>"We...uh...well...that's...ah..."</p>
<p>"Statement: GroundBridge activated and turned into black hole. Reason: Unknown," Soundwave said for him, before playing a sentence that Breakdown said previously.</p>
<p>"Megatron, we lost the kids!"</p>
<p>Jack, Miko, and Raf exchanged looks with each other.</p>
<p>"He can <em>talk</em>?" Miko whispered to the others. Raf shrugged, and Jack was too busy staring at Doctor Darby to reply. The two were actually having a staring contest, until he stepped forward and placed his first aid kit on the table and opened it, taking out a few cloth pads and rubbing alcohol.</p>
<p>"...Jason?" Jack couldn't help but ask. The doctor stopped.</p>
<p>"...Yes?"</p>
<p>Jack's eyes widened again. This couldn't be real. His <em>father</em> was standing in front of him.</p>
<p>So what happened to his mother?</p>
<p>Meanwhile Jason Darby was trying to keep calm and professional about the situation as he silently started to clean his so-this boy's cuts. This couldn't be Jack, could it?</p>
<p>And yet, it felt like it could. Maybe...it was an older version.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, 'black hole'?" Sil-Agent Bishop demanded, walking to the railing and resting his hands on it.</p>
<p>"When a GroundBridge hasn't been configured properly, many things can go wrong. A time/space vortex could open up, it could become a black hole, or it could look completely normal and disfigure the Cybertronian...or...human...walking through when they come out. Or, as they are walking through, it could close on them, leaving them stranded in the dimensions of space and time. Ground-and space-bridge engineering is pretty tricky. However, we weren't the ones who made any changes to the GroundBridge," Knockout explained, looking at the agent intently with his one optic.</p>
<p>"Then why don't you ask them?" Bishop asked, his eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>"That's another thing. These three humans are different than the Miko, Raf, and Jack we know. They're with the Autobots."</p>
<p>Agent Bishop immediately turned to look at them and Jason Darby stopped his work for a minute at hearing that.</p>
<p>"You three are <em>what?</em>"</p>
<p>Raf shrunk back in slight fear, which surprised some of the Decepticons. He wasn't the shy type.</p>
<p>Or, at least, their Raf wasn't.</p>
<p>"We're with the Autobots," Miko confirmed Knockout's statement. She looked rather proud of that fact, too.</p>
<p>"Then what are you doing here?" Bishop nearly growled.</p>
<p>"Easy, Bishop," Breakdown said, gesturing for him to let up a little. Megatron looked toward him.</p>
<p>"From where they come from, the Autobots apparently seem to be good, and we, the Decepticons, are the enemy. Everything seems to be the opposite of what it really is."</p>
<p>"Yeah, like, what's going on here," Miko added, gesturing to the two Darby's. Jack shot her a look.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"We need to figure out a way to contact Jack, Miko, and Raf."</p>
<p>"You think I don't know that?"</p>
<p>"Well, no-"</p>
<p>"I'm alerting Agent Fowler of our current situation. The kids are missing, Primus knows how long they will be, and their families are going to be concerned," Ratchet stated, rapidly typing on the computer, never looking away from the monitor.</p>
<p>"Agent Fowler?" Jack asked.</p>
<p>"Primus?" Miko added.</p>
<p>"...And here come the questions," Arcee mumbled.</p>
<p>"Agent Fowler is our Liaison to the outside world," Optimus informed them, giving Arcee a look, though it was brief.</p>
<p>"...But..." Jack whispered, exchanging glances with the others.</p>
<p>"He's the leader of...MECH."</p>
<p>Ratchet was able to hold back his snort this time as Optimus looked at them.</p>
<p>"That would be Silas, or, Colonel Leland Bishop."</p>
<p>"You're kidding, right," Miko asked, stating it more than asking it. Optimus simply shook his helm.</p>
<p>"So what about Primus?"</p>
<p>"Primus?" Optimus asked, turning to Jack.</p>
<p>"Ratchet said 'Primus knows how long'," the boy continued. "I mean, we know who he is...and who Unicron is...I think..." he muttered the last part quietly.</p>
<p>"Primus is the incarnation of creation, the other, destruction," Optimus explained.</p>
<p>"Okay. Switch that, and that's how we know them," Raf said, crossing his arms over each other at the word "switch".</p>
<p>"Your dimension is weird," Arcee muttered.</p>
<p>"Yours is weirder," Raf shot back.</p>
<p>"Agent Fowler is on his way," Ratchet announced, cutting off the two before Arcee could reply back.</p>
<p>"And Nurse Darby is, as well."</p>
<p>Miko and Raf looked at Jack briefly as Optimus nodded, And Arcee sighed before walking off down the hall somewhere.</p>
<p>"She isn't too bad, is she?" Raf asked, jerking his thumb down the hallway Arcee had gone as he looked at Miko. The girl shrugged.</p>
<p>"She hasn't tried to kill me yet. What about Bulkhead?"</p>
<p>"He seems chill," Raf replied. Jack looked over at Bumblebee, where Ratchet had started working on him again. It was weird, seeing all the different color schemes for the Autobots. Instead of black and purple Optimus was red and blue, and instead of purple and white Ratchet was orange-red and white. Instead of gold and purple Arcee was blue and pink. Instead of red, Bulkhead was green. And instead of black and yellow, Bumblebee was yellow and black, and he didn't have a scar over where his mouth would be.</p>
<p>Eventually the medic finished working on the scout and stepped back, for once seemingly content.</p>
<p>"It appears that he will make a full recovery," Ratchet announced, and Optimus nodded once as the proximity alarm went off.</p>
<p>"That would be Fowler," Bulkhead muttered.</p>
<p>Soon enough, the lift to the base started to come down, and Agent Fowler stepped out.</p>
<p>"What's the deal here?" he asked, looking at each of the Autobots before catching a glimpse at the kids.</p>
<p>"Raf, you had a sudden growth spurt."</p>
<p>"Agent Fowler, these are not the children you are familiar with," Optimus told him, leaving the agent rather confused.</p>
<p>"Wait, so, the story Ratchet described to me, is real?"</p>
<p>Ratchet rolled his optics.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have called you over to waste your time if it wasn't," he muttered. June came driving in then.</p>
<p>"Jack's gone?" she asked, leaving the small boy to blush in embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Yes and no," Ratchet replied, earning a confused look from the nurse.</p>
<p>"Primus, this is going to be confusing," he muttered, before filling both Agent Fowler and Nurse Darby in on what had happened. Once she finished, June Darby turned toward the kids and looked them up and down, her gaze staying on Jack the longest before reaching her car and bringing out a first aid kit before walking up to them.</p>
<p>"None of you are hurt, are you?"</p>
<p>"Raf banged his head against the railing when the black hole first opened up," Miko replied, and Raf shot her a look.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, really."</p>
<p>"No lightheadedness?"</p>
<p>"Um, no."</p>
<p>"Dizziness?"</p>
<p>"Nada."</p>
<p>"Headache?"</p>
<p>"Not...really."</p>
<p>June looked at him for a while, as if assessing him, before leaving it at that and setting the first aid kit on the table.</p>
<p>Meanwhile Jack couldn't stop looking at the woman who was apparently supposed to be his mother in this weird dimension. It was weird, he hadn't seen her in a few years, and after only a short time here, he missed his dad.</p>
<p>Though he never really met the other Jack, he wondered how he felt right now about seeing his father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you working on?" Jack asked, pushing his glasses up a bit. The action reminded Ratchet of Rafael, and he had to look down to hide the fact that he might have missed the boy.</p>
<p>"A way to contact your dimension," Ratchet replied, looking up again and rapidly typing code into the system. Jack tilted his head slightly in curiosity.</p>
<p>"Can I help you at all? I occasionally help Soundwave and Knockout with things, I know a little Cybertronian."</p>
<p>Ratchet's gaze turned to the young human who looked like Rafael, but had the same name as the Jackson Darby he knew.</p>
<p>"Ra-Jack, I'm not sure how you could help in this case," he replied simply.</p>
<p>"We could try the Decepticons' comlink," Jack suggested.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't want to end up calling Megatron...<em>our </em>Megatron."</p>
<p>"That would be a lovely conversation," Bulkhead replied sarcastically, making Raf grin.</p>
<p>"Nice," he complimented, making the wrecker smile a little. Miko huffed slightly and brushed a strand of hair from her face. It was weird, usually Miko was the louder one, but she had been quiet, and hadn't talked unless talked to or she thought it was important. <em>His </em>Miko just talked whenever she had something to say. It was certainly a change, one he hopefully didn't have to get used to.</p>
<p>"That's what changing the code is for," Jack replied, pulling his laptop out from his bag and sitting down where he was at the computers, starting to type just as fast as Ratchet, making the said Autobot raise an optic ridge and turn back to his computer to type.</p>
<p>"See, comlink codes." Jack announced, turning his laptop over. Ratchet turned to look, adjusting his optics to the tiny text on the smaller screen. He tried to see if he could recognize any and if they were similar. Surprisingly, there were a few digits that were not anywhere close to what he had remembered.</p>
<p>"Alright, we'll give this a shot," Ratchet muttered, seeing no other option. He continued typing a bit of code before hesitantly entering the first comlink code; Megatron's.</p>
<p>The Autobots in the room waited intently as they had overheard what Ratchet and Jack were doing. As Ratchet sent out a transmission, everyone seemed to hold their breath.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Statement: Incoming transmission. From: Autobot Outpost Omega One."</p>
<p>The kids all looked up after hearing a familiar name.</p>
<p>"A transmission?" Raf asked hopefully, as Miko walked over to the railing to look at the screen that was displaying the request.</p>
<p>"Autobot Outpost Omega One?" Knockout asked, making a small face of disgust. Miko glared at him.</p>
<p>"Inquiry: Accept?" Soundwave asked.</p>
<p>"Accept," Megatron replied, optics fixed onto the screen as Soundwave tapped a button on the keyboard, and the screen turned to static a little before a picture started to appear, of an orange and white looking 'bot. On the other side of the screen, a white and blue 'con started to appear on the Autobots' screen. None of the Cybertronians in either dimension knew what to expect.</p>
<p>The screen started to clear of static, and it left every Decepticon in the room to stare at every Autobot through the screen and vice versa. Optimus and Megatron locked optics with each other for a while, and no one said anything as they noticed the leaders' behavior.</p>
<p>"...Orion?"</p>
<p>"Megatronus?" the two asked at the same time, both equally surprised at the voice of the other. It was less harsh and cold.</p>
<p>"Actually, it's Megatron,"</p>
<p>"Optimus Prime," the two said again.</p>
<p>"Creepy," Raf muttered as he stared at Optimus, before getting jabbed in the ribs slightly by Miko.</p>
<p>Optimus saw Megatron and remembered him as the brother he had once fought with in battle, as Megatron remembered Optimus as the Autobot who he had considered his close friend, ally, and, even, brother. They continued to look at each other before Knockout cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"Sorry to interrupt, Megatron," he said, making the Autobots expect Megatron to correct the medic and tell him it was "Lord" Megatron, but he never did.</p>
<p>"But I believe the...Autobots...called us for a reason," he said, looking at the screen and catching Ratchet's optics. By now everyone was trying to find their enemy or counterpart. Agent Fowler and Agent Bishop caught each other's eyes through the screen, both seeming to asess each other as both Miko's faces made a slightly horrified and disgusted expression at what the other was wearing. Jack couldn't stop looking at what was supposed to be the other Jack, but kept glancing at Rafael to make sure he was still there. Raf was doing the same with Jack, while also smiling a little at Miko's wilder outfit. Knockout's gaze shifted from Ratchet over to the berth-ridden Bumblebee, who had woken up in time to see the other dimension. He didn't feel like saying anything, and Bulkhead and Breakdown's optics both narrowed as they looked at each other. Doctor and Nurse Darby, after seeing if their sons were okay, saw each other and stared for a while.</p>
<p>Arcee, who had heard voices that weren't the Autobots, had walked in and immediately saw Airachnid, or, what was supposed to be her. Her optic twitched again, and Airachnid only raised an optic ridge at her nemesis. Soundwave blankly stared at Ratchet with his visor, and Ratchet blankly stared back. Neither side could get over each other. They could have sat there for probably hours, just...staring, if it weren't for Miko.</p>
<p>"Well, someone say something! I don't want to look at the boring part of myself forever!"</p>
<p>That remark made Raf laugh over the screen, and Miko smiled, pleased she had at least made <em>someone </em>laugh as her counterpart blew a strand of hair out of her face angrily and crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>"Better than staring at the crazy part of myself," she muttered, though no one really heard. Ratchet eventually managed to look away and he rubbed the back of his helm.<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well, it's certainly a relief that we were able to make contact with you," he said, making everyone else snap back to reality after staring at each other.</p>
<p>"It's certainly a relief to know that the kids are...unharmed," Megatron said, his gaze shifting over to the three human allies of theirs. Optimus nodded in agreement as he looked at the three, Jack staring back at him.</p>
<p>"You have no idea how weird this is," Raf muttered on the Autobots' side.</p>
<p>"I believe we have <em>some </em>idea," Knockout replied back to him through the screen. Raf shrugged.</p>
<p>"Speaking of 'weird', do you have any reason for what caused this?" Megatron asked, looking at Ratchet specifically. Ratchet nodded.</p>
<p>"Our GroundBridge malfunctioned, and in my haste to finish it, I had repaired it incorrectly, causing it to become a black hole. Our Jack, Miko, and Raf were pulled in, and, as I have been told, yours were, as well."</p>
<p>Soundwave nodded once.</p>
<p>"Inquiry: How were both dimensions effected?"</p>
<p>The Autobots exchanged glances with each other. <em>Their </em>Soundwave had taken a vow of silence, so hearing him talk was a little shocking.</p>
<p>"Truthfully, I do not know. However, we need to figure out a way to get each other's humans back."</p>
<p>"Statement: Will work on that."</p>
<p>"As will I," Ratchet replied. Megatron was about to say something when an alert popped up on their screen.</p>
<p>"Autobot activity," Knockout muttered, causing the Autobots to exchange glances with each other yet again.</p>
<p>"They're relentless," Starscream sighed, and Megatron gave him a look, silently telling him to hush, as the Autobots could hear them. Well, the...<em>nicer</em> Autobots.</p>
<p>"It seems we may have to end this here," Optimus said, now looking at their own screen, which showed an alert of their own.</p>
<p>"Energon readings," Ratchet mumbled. Optimus nodded once, knowing that they needed that energon.</p>
<p>"Hopefully we can make contact again soon," the Prime said to the screen, staring at the Decepticons on the other side.</p>
<p>"Hopefully," Megatron agreed, and Soundwave cut the transmission before Ratchet could.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Autobots...transform and roll out!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Decepticons, transform and rise up!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you say we go out and see our guardians?"</p><p>"Not a good idea," Miko glared at Raf, who had suggested.</p><p>"Aw, come on."</p><p>"If the Autobots in this dimension are good, then the 'cons we know are not...good," Jack said, looking up at Raf. Raf sighed.</p><p>"You know you're curious to see what they look like and how they act."</p><p>"I admit, I am," Miko replied.</p><p>"Then what's stopping you?" Raf said, jumping up off the couch and running off while Ratchet was distracted.</p><p>"Raf!" Miko whispered loudly, getting up and following him out, and Jack following her. They made it to the bridge, and Raf outran Miko. Surprisingly Ratchet hadn't noticed until he had closed the bridge and turned to look over at the human area to say something.</p><p>"...Oh, Primus," he cursed, and turned back to his monitor to attempt to contact the others.</p><p>***</p><p>The kids ended up in an energon mine, where they hid behind a rock as the Autobots continued to walk forward.</p><p><em>"Optimus, do you read?" </em>Ratchet said, and Optimus gently pressed a digit to the side of his helm to reply.</p><p>"Affirmative."</p><p>
  <em>"I believe the children have escaped the base and are with you."</em>
</p><p>"Really, Ratchet?" Arcee asked, butting into the conversation. "With Miko running out all the time one would think you'd pay a little more attention when the bridge is up."</p><p><em>"I let my guard down," </em>Ratchet admitted. <em>"Just keep an optic out for them. The 'cons are unaware that Jack, Miko, and Raf are replaced with their...dimensional counterparts, and the children might have decided to see their guardians, whether they be passive, or...hostile."</em></p><p>"Understood, Ratchet," Optimus replied. "We will alert you if we find them."</p><p>"I guess this means I'm back on babysitting duty," Arcee grumbled. "I'll go see if I can find them."</p><p>She walked off, leaving the others. Bee was back; Ratchet decided he would be able to fight as long as it didn't become strenuous, and as long as he didn't take any more hits for anyone.</p><p>They moved forward as Arcee stayed behind, searching for them. As her back was turned, they ran, hoping she wouldn't spot them, and headed the way the others had gone.</p><p>Once they caught up, they were shocked to see the Decepticon drones fighting the Autobots.</p><p>"The Autobots are the ones that are supposed to have these, aren't they?" Miko asked.</p><p>"Well, obviously not: we haven't seen them before until now. Besides, they're purple, not green," Jack replied, pushing up his glasses.</p><p>"Hey, look, it's Starscream," Raf pointed to the familiar seeker. It was unnerving, to say the least, to see that his optics were red and he sported darker shades of blue, red, and white</p><p>Especially the white.</p><p>"Back for more, are you?" the seeker grinned, looking over at Bulkhead, who narrowed his optics.</p><p>"You wish," he replied, bringing out his mace. If it scared Starscream, he didn't show it.</p><p>Yet.</p><p>They watched as the two fought, and as Optimus covered Bumblebee from getting too many 'cons after his tailpipe as he worked on the ones going after him already. The kids watched in awe, mainly at Starscream, who, this time, was failing at fighting the wrecker. Bulkhead had prepared himself for Starscream's attacks this time.</p><p>Bulkhead punched the seeker across the face with his mace, sending the seeker flying back, and Miko suddenly remembered Bulkhead with a red paint job and Starscream in his red blue and white.</p><p>"Starscream!" Miko cried out, before Raf quickly clapped his hand over her mouth. He wasn't fast enough, and she had gained the attention of the two, Starscream looking over at them once he landed.</p><p>"What-?" he asked, the Autobots' vermin didn't look as familiar as he remembered. No matter.</p><p>"Miko! Jack! Raf! What are you doing!" Bulkhead shouted more than he asked. Miko hesitated, and Starscream stepped forward, his red optics burning into each of their souls.</p><p>"Great going, Meeks." Raf rolled his eyes. Miko for once didn't glare at him for the nickname he used on the occasion.</p><p>"Guys run!" Bulkhead cried as he tackled Starscream, who raised an arm to launch a missle. Raf grabbed Miko's arm and ran, dragging her along. She finally came back to reality and wrenched out of Raf's grip, looking over to see Jack trying to keep up. </p><p>They continued to run, before nearly smacking into a ped, which when they looked up, they saw Arcee, who had her arms crossed over her chassis and a scowl on her faceplate as her optics narrowed as she looked down at them.</p><p>"Oh...hi..." Raf grinned nervously.</p><p>"You're going through the bridge. No-"</p><p>"Arceelookout!" Jack cried out suddenly, quickly enough that the two-wheeler didn't register his warning until it was too late, and cried out sharply as she was electrocuted, revealing a cherry red 'con with a devious smirk on his faceplate. It was gone when he noticed the kids.</p><p>"What-oh, never mind," he hissed as he bent over and picked up the kids in one fell swoop by the back of their shirts.</p><p>"H-hey! Let me go!" Raf cried.</p><p>"Knockout!" Jack cried out in fear. He was afraid. His <em>guardian </em>was capturing them.</p><p>"Lord Megatron will be most curious with this...event," Knockout muttered, lacking a better word as he twirled his energon staff in his free servo. He ducked back into the shadows to call for a bridge.</p><p>***</p><p>Jack couldn't believe it.</p><p>Not only were they captured after leaving the Decepticon base, Miko had <em>talked him into going.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Come on, you're interested in seeing how they look, right?"</em>
</p><p>Jack <em>was </em>curious, but he hadn't realized he had sealed their fate when he had nodded. They had gone out to try and grab a peek of what the evil Autobots would have looked like, but things had gone awry once they had been spotted by Bumblebee, which shook Raf to the core.</p><p>He was black and yellow, and his mouth had three jagged lines under the mask. His optics were crimson red.</p><p>This was <em>not</em> good.</p><p>Jack had known that if the Decepticons were good, the Autobots wouldn't be. But he supposed he didn't fully register that fact until Bumblebee grabbed them in his servo (not all that gently either), and called for a bridge. Raf tried to hide from the 'bot as much as possible, and he had been silent since they saw him.</p><p>Currently, they were strapped to three human-sized berths, all lined up right next to each other, and they were alone.</p><p>"Y'know, I bet you Bulkhead looks awesome."</p><p>"By the AllSpark Miko, is that what's <em>really </em>on your mind right now?" Jack cried out, exasperated. Raf whimpered from in between them.</p><p>"I mean, the whole evil thing doesn't really work out for him-"</p><p>"Miko!" Jack hissed.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>Miko looked over at Jack in slight surprise, he never usually got that angry enough to tell her to actually shut up. But she obeyed, biting her lip.</p><p>In all truthfulness, she was deathly afraid. This hadn't been a good idea from the start.</p><p>
  <em>Oh if only I hadn't run out to that mine...</em>
</p><p>The three waited in tense anticipation, Raf shivering partly because the metal berths were cold, and partly because Bee had terrified him immensely.</p><p>
  <em>Who knew what would happen next?</em>
</p><p>Their thought was answered shortly, as the doors to the room hissed open, revealing a dark and menacing figure. Two bright orange-yellow optics shone, and soon the figure stepped out of the shadows.</p><p>The kids' blood turned to ice as they looked up at their visitor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is your fault, you know," Miko hissed quietly, looking over at Raf from her berth.</p><p>"Mine?" Raf seethed back.</p><p>"Yes, yours! You dragged us out here!"</p><p>"Well so-rry!" I didn't think that this would happen!"</p><p>"What was it you said? 'You know you're curious to see what they look like and how they act'?"</p><p>"How the heck do you remember that?"</p><p>"Stop trying to change the subject."</p><p>"Well I didn't get us <em>deliberately </em>captured if that's what you were wondering!" he whispered angrily.</p><p>"Guys please stop," Jack whispered. He thought he had heard footsteps, er, pedsteps.</p><p>Sure enough, the door to their room slid open, revealing a tall and menacing looking figure with red optics. When he stepped inside, the kids froze.</p><p>Megatron looked scary as Primus himself.</p><p>...Though, they never saw Primus before anyway.</p><p>"...Megatron?" Raf asked, slightly in shock.</p><p>"Raf. He. Is. Not. Megatron," Miko muttered to him, while never taking her eyes off the warlord, who was staring at each of them intently with his bright crimson optics.</p><p>"But you are mistaken, I <em>am </em>indeed, Megatron," he replied, his cold and harsh voice shaking each of the kids to their core. Megatron didn't sound like his normal self at all.</p><p>
  <em>But...what was "normal" anymore?</em>
</p><p>"You three don't look like the Autobots' human pets," he noted, looking each one over intently, Jack squirming uncomfortably as Megatron seemed to stare into his soul. The kids could see the scars clearly on his faceplate.</p><p>"But we have the same names."</p><p>"Raf!"</p><p>Megatron calmly raised an optic ridge.</p><p>"How did you three get here?"</p><p>"GroundBridge, what else?"</p><p>"Raf. Stop. He is not the Megatron you know," Miko whispered quickly, trying to keep Megatron from hearing. Her efforts were in vain.</p><p>"Are you saying there's more of...me?"</p><p>"E-everyone. Except, you're basically this dimension's Autobots, and the Autobots are this dimension's Decepticons," Jack hesitantly replied. Megatron raised both optic ridges at this.</p><p>"Different dimensions?"</p><p>"Yep," Raf replied, popping the "P". Megatron narrowed his optics, and turned away from them, muttering something to Soundwave through his comlink. He turned back to them after a few minutes.</p><p>"And the others? The humans you replaced?"</p><p>"Hopefully not meeting the Autobots," Miko muttered, shuddering slightly.</p><p>"They're in our dimension," Jack clarified. Megatron raised an optic ridge.</p><p>"So, tell me. What is this dimension like?"</p><p>***</p><p>The kids were more afraid than they'd been their entire life. They couldn't believe what they were seeing, and yet, it's what was in front of them. The orange optics, the purple and black armor, it chilled them all to the bone.</p><p>
  <em>Optimus Prime.</em>
</p><p>"Bumblebee." his voice was harsh and loud, not calming and welcoming as they knew it to be.</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" he asked, optics seeming to stare into each of the kids' souls. Bumblebee hesitated.</p><p>"He found them in the mine," another voice sounded.</p><p>Ratchet's.</p><p>"And why do they look so different?"</p><p>"My guess? Different dimensions."</p><p><em>"Are you </em>listening<em> to yourself right now?"</em> A voice cackled over the comlink, very audible to the kids. Ratchet growled angrily as he turned it down.</p><p>"Yes, Arcee, my audio receptors are not <em>damaged, </em>though they will be if you keep <em>doing that!</em>" Ratchet scolded.</p><p>"You know, this isn't too different from the actual Autobots," Miko whispered to Jack, who gave her an unamused look.</p><p>"Well, minus the whole evil thing," she added after a moment. Jack rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Seriously, though, where are you three from?"</p><p>"Wouldn't cha know, ol' Ratchet the Hatchet is right, Arcee," Miko shouted in order for the two-wheeler (if she even <em>was </em>a two-wheeler in this dimension) to hear her. "We're from another dimension."</p><p>"Miko!" Jack hissed quietly. "We kind of want them to like us too!"</p><p>"How do you know our names?" Optimus asked, though it was more of a "you'd better tell me right now" kind of question.</p><p>"In our dimension, you guys are all good, and the Decepticons are all the bad guys," Jack summed up. "And we're with you."</p><p>"Preposterous!"</p><p>"Funny, that's what Ratchet would say in this situation," Miko muttered.</p><p>"That's because that <em>is </em>Ratchet!" Raf whispered.</p><p>"Weren't you the one that said they came from a different dimension?" Arcee asked the medic, the smirk obvious in her voice. Ratchet scoffed.</p><p>"How did you get here?" Optimus asked again, looming over Jack, making the young man uneasy from his gaze.</p><p>"Um...Ratchet...<em>our </em>Ratchet...was repairing the GroundBridge...he was rushed, because you were stuck out in a different area fighting the 'cons and couldn't run away, and uh, it turned us into a black hole and we got caught in it. So did the other Jack, Miko, and Raf."</p><p>Optimus' optics narrowed as he processed this information, before standing up to his full height. </p><p>"This is certainly something unheard of before," he muttered, and the kids feared what he could be thinking.</p><p>***</p><p>"Incoming transmission from...the Autobots!" Knockout called.</p><p>"Which Autobots?" Starscream asked flatly.</p><p>"The ones that are on our side," Breakdown clarified.</p><p>"Accept the transmission," Megatron directed, and soon the Autobots filled the screen.</p><p>
  <em>"Megatron, we have a situation-"</em>
</p><p>"So do we-"</p><p>
  <em>"The children have been taken."</em>
</p><p>"The children have been taken."</p><p>Both sides stared at the opposite for a while in shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"My lord, consider the possibilities! Another dimension!"</p><p>Megatron was standing at the bridge's main console, watching the clouds and stars pass by from the enlarged picture feed that showed what the <em>Nemesis</em> was heading into. Starscream had strolled up next to him, interrupting his thoughts. He let it slide this time and quickly went back to his train of thought.</p><p>"A dimension where Optimus Prime...essentially takes my role, and I take his," Megatron muttered thoughtfully, rubbing his chin plate in thought before turning to his second in command.</p><p>"And how are the three humans doing?"</p><p>"Soundwave returned with the supplies needed. Since it is unknown how long they will be staying, he gathered an Earth week's worth for them. The second-oldest one continues to be wary around Knockout and Soundwave, however."</p><p>"They come from a dimension where we are their Autobots, Starscream," Megatron replied. "Surely they must be alarmed, realizing that, we could injure them if we so wanted to without a care in this world. Or, should I say, dimension." Megatron smirked.</p><p>"The knowledge of another dimension has seemed to, dare I say, <em>change</em> you, master."</p><p>Megatron looked back over at Starscream, his red optics blazing in satisfaction.</p><p>"I have the possibility of ruling two different Earths-perhaps with a like-minded old...brother of mine."</p><p>Starscream lowered his helm in acknowledgement that he understood, though secretly he thought that since Megatron had discovered there was more to this world-or dimension-than met the optic, that "space madness" Starscream thought he had picked up kicked in even more.</p><p>"You and Optimus Prime have <em>quite</em> a history."</p><p>"Indeed, Starscream," Megatron replied, watching a cloud come up to the nemesis and fill the screen with grey.</p><p>
  <em>This had to work.</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>"My liege?" Arcee asked, walking over to Optimus, who turned his orange colored optics to her before going back to staring at the three kids in the room, who were sleeping.</p><p>"What do you want to do about them?" she asked, gesturing to them. "Ratchet did some research, the fleshbags can't live for more than three days without water. I do not know your intentions, but if you plan on keeping them here, getting them accommodated would certainly be a start, wouldn't you think?"</p><p>Optimus looked back at her and nodded once.</p><p>"Then alert Ratchet that he shall report to you on anything the humans will need, and you will retrieve it."</p><p>Arcee hid the frown that so desperately wanted to make itself visible on her faceplate. Optimus was more distant and spaced out since his last trip from space. She wondered to herself if he was even eligible to lead the Autobot cause on this planet.</p><p>
  <em>Of course, if some, "unfortunate accident" happened...</em>
</p><p>She wouldn't discuss this with anyone. If anyone heard, they would most likely report to Optimus of her treason, and she would be executed by none other than Optimus himself.</p><p>Besides, he already trusted her as his second in command.</p><p>"Yes, my liege."</p><p>Optimus watched her go and vented out forcefully as he looked at the three humans that apparently belonged to their counterparts from another dimension. It wasn't like he didn't believe them, their names and personalities were enough for that.</p><p>A thought came to him, and a small smile formed on his faceplate. He knew the Decepticons would want them back.</p><p>All that rested on the fate of this next step was if the Decepticons had contact with the others in the other dimension.</p><p>He pressed two digits to the side of his helm; at his audio receptor.</p><p>"Ratchet. When you finish with Arcee, I have something to discuss with you."</p><p>***</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Knockout cried out after the two sides had a staring contest for exactly 45 seconds.</p><p>
  <em>"The kids are missing. And apparently they are on both sides," Ratchet replied.</em>
</p><p>"Have you heard anything?"</p><p>
  <em>"From the 'cons? No. You?"</em>
</p><p>"From the 'bots? No," Breakdown replied.</p><p>
  <em>Wow, this was confusing.</em>
</p><p>"<em>So they don't want a ransom</em>," Arcee stated, though she was also asking.</p><p>"I don't think so. They haven't said anything. Though they could just be keeping the kids alive to hear about the different dimensions they come from," Starscream suggested. The bots all stared at him in slight shock.</p><p>"...what?"</p><p>They shook their helms; they wouldn't know how to explain. Starscream looked at Megatron uneasily, who only shrugged.</p><p>"How would we get them back?"</p><p>"<em>We'd offer you the frequency we found a while ago when the Nemesis was unshielded so you could try searching, but as I've seen with your Jack, the comlink numbers are different from what we know. The frequencies most likely are too</em>," Ratchet replied. Soundwave nodded once in agreement.</p><p>"Well, we need to find <em>something</em>," Breakdown mumbled. "Who knows what the...others...could be doing to them?" he muttered, taking care to not say "Autobots". Bulkhead nodded in agreement. Arcee was about to say something when agent Fowler walked into the base, and a couple of seconds later, agent Bishop walked into the 'cons base.</p><p>"What's the status?" they asked at the same time, making the others look at each other on the screen. Doctor and Nurse Darby appeared behind them seconds later.</p><p>"How are they?"</p><p>"...We're not sure. We haven't been told anything." Arcee and Airachnid replied at the same time. The others all looked at each other. This was happening at the same time, in different dimensions.</p><p>So were they just...a mirror of each other, with their roles switched around?</p><p>"I've got General Bryce breathing down my neck! How am I supposed to tell him about different dimensions and the kids from our world that are not only <em>missing</em>, but at the mercy of your evil doppelgängers?" Agent Fowler replied. Agent Bishop was about to speak but stopped and only pointed to the screen in which Fowler's voice had come from and nodded in agreement.</p><p>"We're worried too! If we knew how to get the kids we would have already, Fowler," Bulkhead replied.</p><p><em>"The longer your kids talk with the Autobots, the more ideas that could possibly be put into Optimus Prime's head," </em>Agent Bishop snapped, not caring about sensitivity and keeping the conversation less confusing.</p><p>"Same with your kids and Megatron," Ratchet snapped back.</p><p>
  <em>"I've personally been captured by the Autobots. It's not at all pleasant."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Ya<em> think?" </em>Agent Fowler snapped, looking at Agent Bishop. "I was shocked by an energon prod-by <em>Starscream</em>, no less!"</p><p><em>"Arcee!" </em>Bishop snapped back<em>. "And I was low to the ground too, if I got free I could've dropped to the ground and would have been able to get out. I bet you didn't have </em>that<em>."</em></p><p><em>"</em>That's because Starscream insists on wearing high heels," Fowler snapped back while Arcee growled.</p><p>"I'm still taller than you, fleshbag."</p><p>Her reply sent the other side of the screen quiet and Optimus placed a servo on her shoulder plate, silently telling her to calm down. She was tempted to say something else but closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chassis. Optimus then looked over at Agent Fowler who scowled but got the message.</p><p>"Okay. Arguing won't get us anywhere. We need to figure out how we can save the kids."</p><p>"<em>Didn't you say that you found the frequency to your Decepticons' ship?</em>" Knockout asked, tilting his helm to the side slightly.</p><p>"Soundwave has to have changed it by now," Ratchet replied with an exasperated sigh. "So whether we gave it to you or not, it wouldn't have worked; it's just a desperate attempt to cling onto something since we can't seem to find a solution."</p><p>"<em>Well, what if we-"</em></p><p>They were interrupted when a ping came from Ratchet's console and he tapped a few buttons.</p><p>"A high frequency signal-"</p><p>"<em>-with an embedded message,</em>" Knockout finished, typing on his own console now, which was blue instead of green, like Ratchet's.</p><p>"It's from the Decepticons."</p><p>"<em>It's from the Autobots</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heck I'm sorry for not updating this in months</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have a proposition for you, Megatron," Knockout read the message out loud as Ratchet silently followed along. They were nearly the same.</p><p>"I have something of my dimensional counterpart's, as I'm sure you know. If you want to keep them safe, contact the other dimension, and tell them to send the Decepticons' contact code over to us. Or, <em>Optimus Prime</em> will never see his human pets again. You have one hour to respond."</p><p>They were silent after that. Agent Bishop opened his mouth to say something but stopped and closed it again.</p><p>"...our message says the same thing," Ratchet finally whispered.</p><p>The heavy silence continued; both sides thinking of the scrap that could happen with both evil forces working together.</p><p>"We can't," Airachnid muttered eventually.</p><p>"We <em>have </em>to," Arcee snapped lightly. "Who knows what they could do to the kids?"</p><p>"Megatron wouldn't <em>hurt </em>them, would they?" Breakdown asked, before realizing Megatron was looking at him.</p><p>"Uh, <em>your </em>Megatron," he corrected.</p><p>"It is unclear what could happen if we refuse the offer, though, unfortunately, that seems to be the most likely course of action."</p><p>::Would your Optimus do the same thing?:: Bee asked, the first words he had said since they first made contact with each other. The other side was silent. He didn't have a voice, he <em>warbled.</em></p><p><em>Their </em>Bumblebee didn't talk that often, but when he did, his voice was thick with static and hard to make out.</p><p>::Did I say something?:: he asked, quickly becoming self-conscious when everyone was silent and looking at him.</p><p>Megatron shook his helm.</p><p>"What? No. You're fine. But...Optimus probably would. He...might, either way."</p><p>All optics (or eyes, in the humans' case) were on Optimus now, who only looked back at Megatron seriously. He knew the mech wasn't talking about him; he'd never harm a human. But it still hurt to think that he would do it so easily in another dimension.</p><p>"My son's <em>life </em>is at risk," Doctor Darby said, breaking the silence. "Your doppelgänger had better not lay a <em>servo </em>on him," he seethed.</p><p>"And what is he supposed to do about it? There is no 'telepathic link' to tell him that," Ratchet replied, quick to defend his leader and long-time friend.</p><p>"What do you <em>think</em>, Autobot?" Jason Darby replied, saying "Autobot" as if it were poison. "Let them have what they want."</p><p>June silently agreed, though she knew Jack probably wouldn't.</p><p>"Doctor Darby, more than your children's lives could be at risk," Knockout explained. "If both evil sides worked together, who knew what could happen? Both dimensions could be destroyed!"</p><p>Ratchet nodded in agreement.</p><p>"If Jack were here he'd say something like 'This is more important than the lives of six humans'," June muttered. "But...I can't bear to think that he could be killed by the Autobot he looks up to the most," she whispered. "Or his guardian."</p><p>Optimus and Arcee exchanged glances with each other before Arcee rested her servo on both June's shoulders.</p><p>"We'll get him back, June," she whispered, making the nurse look over at her and smile a little.</p><p>"Well then," Agent Fowler muttered. "Is that what we're going to do? Just let Megatron and Prime contact each other and watch both worlds burn?"</p><p>"Of course not!" Ratchet replied, giving the agent an "are you insane" look.</p><p>"My doppelgänger and Optimus Prime might be able to speak with each other, but they won't get anywhere, as long as we can help it," Megatron tried to reassure the agent.</p><p>"No offense, Megatron, but that didn't console me whatsoever," Agent Fowler replied.</p><p>"How do we reply?" Knockout asked.</p><p>"We want to see the kids and have them in our possession before we give them the codes," Bulkhead replied immediately.</p><p>"Let's hope they'll comply," Ratchet muttered, starting to type.</p><p>Everyone nodded in agreement.</p><p>***</p><p>"Wakey wakey," Knockout greeted the three, purposefully greeting Jack first, who shrunk back in fear. It was entertaining to see.</p><p>"You're being moved," he announced, gesturing to three glass cylinders.</p><p>"Just remember, if you try to escape, one careless kick or toss can leave you damaged or worse," he grinned.</p><p>"Shall we, then?"</p><p>~</p><p>Ratchet was the one to deal with Jackson, Miko, and Rafael in the Shattered Glass dimension. Bulkhead was in the room to watch, staring at everyone with his red optics, which creeped Miko out, to say the least. She had been silent ever since he walked in to watch them. Arcee walked into the room as Ratchet prepared the cylinders.</p><p>"Bulkhead, you can stop staring at the pathetic fleshbags and actually put them in a cylinder," she hissed, walking over to Jackson, who paled as she released his bonds and didn't give him any time to react before picking him up roughly and dropping him in, making Jackson yelp in surprise and his ankle twist under him as he landed badly. Ratchet took Rafael, undoing his restraints and looking him over a few times.</p><p>"It would be an interesting case of study to see how your kind operates," he muttered. "If we weren't so pressed for time, dissection would be interesting."</p><p>Rafael squeaked in fear, and Ratchet narrowed his optics before taking him from the berth and at least tilting the cylinder slightly to let the human slide in, instead of dropping him in like Arcee had done.</p><p>"Bulk, would you hurry up?" Arcee snapped. Bulkhead's thick digits made picking the slim human girl up rather hard.</p><p>"Do you want me to crush her?" Bulkhead snapped back. Miko considered sitting up to help him a bit, but trying to be picked up by her guardian's doppelgänger was freaking her out just a bit and she couldn't move.</p><p>Eventually Bulkhead just gave up and slid her over, creating a slight metal burn on her arms before she fell into his other servo and he dropped her in, where she at least didn't have a twisted ankle.</p><p>"Miko," Jackson called through the glass, and though his voice was slightly muffled, she could hear him.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>She silently nodded, before Jackson looked over to Rafael, who was curled up against the glass. All he wanted was Bee. <em>His </em>Bee.</p><p>The last time he saw Bee he was lying on a berth after taking a hit for Optimus. He had no idea if he would be okay or not.</p><p>Ratchet sighed and handed Rafael's cylinder over to Arcee. He'd be staying with the ship, as he usually did. Arcee walked out of the room with Bulkhead following behind her, and walked over to Bee, dropping the Cylinder's handle into his waiting servo before walking away, and Bee looked down at the human that was apparently his guardian in another dimension. The middle portion of his optics contracted and disappeared completely just thinking about it. So puny. He could throw him across the hallway <em>gently</em>, and he'd be injured or dead. <em>And Optimus wanted to not only rule </em>this <em>planet, but the planet in the other dimension as well?</em></p><p>He shrugged as Ratchet opened a bridge for them, and Optimus stepped through after the others, the bridge closing behind them as another opened, and out walked Megatron with his team, save for Soundwave.</p><p>~</p><p>"Well, the codes?" Megatron smiled evilly, waiting for Optimus as the three humans, with their supposed Decepticon guardians, watched them intently.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rather amusing to watch. Megatron seemed to so desperately want these pathetic creatures, and Optimus could trade them for codes to his doppelgänger in an alternate dimension? It seemed easy. Too easy.</p><p>Arcee was kneeling down next to Jack's cylinder, tapping it lightly, fascinated, as if he were some...<em>thing </em>on display at a museum. Jack was just annoyed, but quite fearful at the same time of Arcee. Airachnid hummed slightly in annoyance, wanting to keep the human from her grasp.</p><p>"Don't keep me waiting," Optimus barked, and Megatron nodded.</p><p>"We want the kids first," Breakdown argued back.</p><p>"That can be arranged, I'm sure I could always..." Optimus smiled, though not at all in a friendly way, and Bulkhead picked up Miko's cylinder with both servos, bringing it up to his right shoulder plate before raising an optic ridge, waiting for Optimus, who nodded. Bulkhead smiled and without warning chucked the cylinder with Miko inside, who slammed up to the top of it, having no time to scream. Breakdown's optics widened and he ran forward and caught the cylinder, making the girl inside jerk to the floor. She was lifeless, a crimson red substance was leaking from her head and nose, and the glass of the cylinder was cracked, most likely from where her head may have hit it.</p><p>"Oh, Unicron..." Breakdown muttered, immediately feeling guilty for asking for the kids. Jack and Raf looked over at the lifeless figure inside the cylinder in horror.</p><p>"Anyone else?" Optimus asked, and Megatron's optics narrowed and he approached, datapad in hand with the codes he had acquired from the other Autobots. He placed it in Optimus' waiting servo, who smiled, and blue optics met orange ones.</p><p>"Now, the kids. <em>Gently</em>."</p><p>Optimus waved his servo, and Arcee walked over and dropped Jack's cylinder in Arachnid's waiting servos. Bee walked over and only dropped the cylinder on the ground next to the medic, who was looking over Miko. The Cylinder shook and Raf already banged his head against the cylinder from it being dropped to the ground without warning. He whimpered fearfully as he felt blood leak from his nose. He just wanted to be at home.</p><p>Once they had all the kids in their possession they ran through the bridge Soundwave had just opened for them, Breakdown first. He ran in and gently set Miko down, twisting the cap off and Soundwave reached in with his slender servos and gently pulled her out. Doctor Darby immediately ran forward as she was set down on a human-sized berth, going through the standard procedures to figure out what could be wrong, thanks to a scan from Knockout.</p><p>"She needs to be taken to a hospital," he announced. "There's nothing we can do in the base for her."</p><p>"Knockout, she's from a different <em>dimension. </em>How is that going to work when the Miko Nakadai in this dimension looks entirely different than her? The hospital will try to contact her family, and they will have no idea who this girl is!"</p><p>"Is it extensive enough that you can't work on her yourself?" Jack asked, looking at him as he sat in Airachnid's servo. He was too worried to be freaked out.</p><p>"Well...preferably not."</p><p>"Then what if Ratchet re-created the GroundBridge the way it was before to let her back in, and your humans back through?" he asked as he was set down, and he lifted his left foot off the floor as he hopped over to a place to sit.</p><p>Knockout blinked.</p><p>
  <em>Why did they never think of that?</em>
</p><p>"Statement: No guarantee it will work."</p><p>"Well, we can <em>try</em>, can't we?"</p><p>"We can't afford to waste time!" Doctor Darby replied.</p><p>Jack looked over at Miko, where part of her face was already turning purple, and her breathing was raspy and shallow. Raf walked over to her, holding his nose. He sat down, and Doctor Darby handed him a couple tissues. Knockout sighed in exasperation, and Megatron walked over.</p><p>"Contact the Autobots."</p><p>"Whi-" Knockout knew he didn't or shouldn't need to ask that quesiton as he walked over to the monitor.</p><p>"It's not your fault, Breakdown," he muttered as he passed the said mech.</p><p>***</p><p>"The kids are a bit shaken up, but they seem to be fine," June said, sighing as she looked them over. They were okay. They had gotten them successfully. She only hoped that her kids were, too.</p><p>"It's from the...others," Ratchet announced, not knowing what else to call them. He quickly answered the transmission, and only Knockout was there to greet him.</p><p><em>"Have you thought of anything yet?"</em> he asked urgently, and Ratchet knew what he was talking about and didn't want to argue why he was asking at a time like this after seeing his expression and hearing his tone in his voice.</p><p>"I have a few theories."</p><p>
  <em>"What if you re-created the same GroundBridge that dragged the kids to the other dimensions?"</em>
</p><p>"That was one of my theories," Ratchet replied seriously. "The only complication is I would have to do it in the same coordinates used previously, and that was in Decepticon territory. Not to mention one <em>slightly different</em> calibration could cause something much different than what had happened before," Ratchet said seriously.</p><p><em>"Maybe you'd do it the same way you did it before, under stress?" </em>Knockout replied. It wasn't a "do it or I'll cause that stress" remark like he might do if he were evil, it was a genuine "we need you to try, something is wrong" response.</p><p>"What's wrong," Ratchet demanded to know, he didn't ask.</p><p>
  <em>"Miko's been injured," Knockout replied seriously. "She needs to be hospitalized. Usually she'd be well on her way by now but-"</em>
</p><p>"Different dimensions, different Mikos," Ratchet muttered, understanding.</p><p>"Try to keep her-"</p><p>"Miko's hurt?" Bulkhead shouted, and Ratchet was shoved aside from his own monitor as Bulkhead stood where he did. He smacked into another console.</p><p>"Bulkh-!" he cut himself short at remembering why Bulkhead had shoved him aside in the first place. He decided to let it go and only chose another computer to work on as Knockout and Bulkhead conversed. He would have to do it.</p><p>He'd have to recreate the dimensional black hole.</p><p>***</p><p>"To think that this contacts another dimension-!" Megatron smiled, and Starscream swore to himself that Megatron would eventually stroke the datapad by the way he was looking at it.</p><p>"My liege," Starscream started.</p><p>"Don't you want to actually <em>contact </em>them? We didn't come all this way to simply <em>stare </em>at the codes."</p><p>"No we did not, Starscream," Megatron replied, and handed the datapad to Soundwave, who took one look at the codes and attached himself to the computer, sending a transmission request.</p><p>It was accepted, and static appeared. Through that static, a silhouette of a familiar Autobot leader appeared, though Megatron smiled evilly when he noted the orange hue of the optics instead of the electric blue.</p><p>"Greetings, Optimus Prime. I am Megatron."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Greetings, Optimus Prime. I am Megatron."</p><p>The Autobot on the other side of the screen smiled.</p><p>
  <em>"The ruthless leader of the Decepticons, no doubt?"</em>
</p><p>"Indeed. I have contacted you so we may conquer both dimensions and rule them together. With our combined armies, we will be unstoppable."</p><p>
  <em>"You forget one thing. We don't have a means of crossing dimensions."</em>
</p><p>"Ah, but I know that Ratchet made it happen before, he can most certainly do it again."</p><p>Optimus thought for a minute, before smiling a little.</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, indeed, especially when one of their human friends is injured."</em>
</p><p>Megatron raised an optic ridge. "What do you mean?"</p><p>
  <em>"Do you recall the loud human femme at all?"</em>
</p><p>Megatron shook his helm. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen the Autobots' human pets, save for Jackson Darby. Though, he had known about them through the others.</p><p>"I've heard she is annoying and tiresome."</p><p>
  <em>"She'll be taken care of before long."</em>
</p><p>Megatron raised both optic ridges this time. "How so?"</p><p>
  <em>"She will either die from her injuries, or she will receive the proper medical treatment needed, though I reckon it would cause suspicion if it were in this dimension."</em>
</p><p>"So Ratchet would need to create the bridge between this dimension and yours," Megatron finished, starting to understand.</p><p>
  <em>"Indeed."</em>
</p><p>"But the bridge would be located at their base, which is shielded-"</p><p>He cut himself off. "Unless the bridge has to happen in the same coordinates as it did before..."</p><p>Optimus nodded once, and Megatron smiled as a plan started to form in his processor.</p><p>"I have an idea."</p><p>***<br/>"How is she doing?" Jack asked his fa-Jason as he examined her for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes.</p><p>"If she doesn't receive-"</p><p>"Okay, the answer is still the same," Jack replied, cutting him off. "<em>Why</em> can't you do anything?"</p><p>"I need a team and a <em>sterilized </em>room to work in."</p><p>Jack sighed and walked away, sitting down on a crate next to Raf a few feet away. Raf looked over at him.</p><p>"Same condition. She's holding on," Jack mumbled, resting his cheek in his hand as he stared at nothing in particular. Raf studied him for a minute, the strands of his raven black hair against his face, his bright blue eyes, and his grey shirt over a white long-sleeved one, down to his blue jeans and blue and white converse-style looking shoes, before trying to imagine Jack as <em>him, </em>with a sweater vest over a large button-down T-shirt, glasses, and jeans that severely bagged at the ankles, and oversized sneakers, along with glasses. He didn't think it matched him at all. And yet in this dimension that's who he was. And <em>h</em><em>e </em>was a male version of Miko that kept most of his features. He took off his glasses for a minute in thought, looking around. The world was a blur to him. He could barely make out shapes and objects.</p><p><em>How can the other me </em>see <em>without these?</em></p><p>He shook his head and sighed before putting them back on.</p><p>"How weird is it?" he asked, turning back over to Jack, who looked over at him with an expression that meant "please elaborate".</p><p>"Seeing your dad?"</p><p>Jack looked away again, his expression becoming unreadable.</p><p>"It's different."</p><p>"You seem...tense with him-"</p><p>"Well maybe I am," Jack interrupted. Raf went silent. Jack's family business was none of his business.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he muttered after a minute. Jack nodded.</p><p>"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap."</p><p>Raf nodded and got off the crate, walking away. Jack sighed and shook his head.</p><p>***</p><p>"I've got it!" a voice shouted in the main room, startling everyone in the base. Bulkhead ran in and collided into a railing, making the three humans in the room to topple over.</p><p>"You've fixed the bridge?"</p><p>"Technically I didn't fix-" Ratchet started, and Bulkhead realized he could go into another one of his science rambles.</p><p>"Ratchet!"</p><p>"Yes, the bridge should go to the other dimension! Now that I know what I need to do, traveling back and forth from a GroundBridge portal to a two-dimensional portal will be easier."</p><p>By now the others had come into the room to see what was going on.</p><p>"Will it become a black hole?" Arcee asked, folding her arms over her chest chassis.</p><p>"Possibly. I'm not entirely sure how the process will go now that it's a deliberate attempt to make this happen, I've never done this before."</p><p>Optimus walked up to the console and typed a bit, waiting for a minute before the screen became static for a second before a clear picture emerged. Megatron was on the other side, his blue optics staring at Optimus intently.</p><p>"How is Miko doing?"</p><p><em>"She's holding on," </em>Megatron replied, his voice having a grim edge to it. Optimus nodded once.</p><p>"Ratchet is ready to try. Hopefully, we will be to take her as well as the others, and you will receive Jack, Miko, and Raf."</p><p><em>"Let us hope that that is all that happens," </em>Megatron replied, sounding tired and slightly worried. GroundBridge travel in this form had never been done before, anything could happen.</p><p>Optimus nodded in agreement. "We may be delayed, however. We were in enemy territory when it happened, and making it happen again with those same coordinates is crucial."</p><p>
  <em>"Understood."</em>
</p><p>Bulkhead walked up next to Optimus, and the Prime stepped back to give the wrecker some room.</p><p>"This is gonna sound really weird, especially when I'm saying it to you, no offense," he muttered, before clearing his throat.</p><p>"I just wanted to thank you and your team for taking care of Miko."</p><p>Megatron nodded, before the corner of his mouth tugged upwards into a small friendly half smile.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>And the visual feed went to static for half a second before cutting out, leaving the screen black.</p><p>"We don't have all day," Ratchet called. The Autobots gathered and watched Optimus expectantly, who was watching Ratchet with the same expression. Ratchet sighed and vented in to speak, and everyone turned their attention to him.</p><p>"Make sure the coast is clear, and I'll send the bridge again to send the humans through, before sending the dimensional portal itself. <em>Test it first. </em>I want to make sure the humans won't be harmed. I'll contact the others and make sure whatever you throw through is fine. Once the exchange is complete, I'll bridge you back, and take Miko to the medical facility with Nurse Darby."</p><p>"Hopefully we don't run into any trouble," Arcee muttered.</p><p>"Autobots, transform, and roll out!"</p><p>Ratchet pulled the lever, activating the bridge. The room filled with a green hue as the colors of the GroundBridge reflected off the Autobots, who by now had transformed into their vehicle modes. Optimus drove through first, and the others followed, Bumblebee bringing up the rear. They transformed on the other side of the bridge and stopped in their tracks, frozen to the floor.</p><p>
  <em>"I've been waiting for you."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Megatron, you have what you want," Arcee growled, immediately transforming her servos into blasters. "Let us do what we need."</p><p>"Ah, but I do not have what I want," Megatron replied coolly, staring straight into her optics before looking over to Optimus.</p><p>"I want your scientist."</p><p>"Not happening," Bulkhead replied immediately, and Megatron raised an optic ridge.</p><p>"Then nobody is walking through that portal," he stated simply, unsheathing his blade. Bulkhead stared at it as he realized the complication.</p><p>"I actually am not even interested in Ratchet, just the data he possesses," Megatron added, tapping his helm with his left servo. "Merely the instructions on how to safely convert the bridge."</p><p>"I thought Soundwave would be able to do that in a snap, why do you want Ratchet instead?" Arcee asked, keeping her blasters trained on the former gladiator.</p><p>"You are about to test it, are you not? If it proves successful, I will not need to waste Soundwave's or your time. A life is at stake, isn't it?" he asked, raising his optic ridge again. Optimus looked grim. It was bad enough that his counterpart and Megatron already had connections. The Prime was torn on what to do. He commed Ratchet and quietly explained the situation as Arcee kept interrogating Megatron, who was for once being patient.</p><p>Ratchet didn't know what to do either. <em>Give Megatron the data to save Miko and get the kids back, or don't and strand them there?</em></p><p>If he were in one of his more saltier moods, it would be a given. But he had found himself missing the kids. And this was a serious topic anyway.</p><p><em>But everyone would be potentially in danger with Megatron and the other Optimus working together. </em><br/>He thought about what the kids would say in this situation, but came up blank on Miko and Raf. Jack, being like Orion, he could guess he'd pull another one of his "this is bigger than the lives of six humans" speech. But he wasn't sure if the other Miko would agree. He glanced over at June, who was staring at him intently, wondering what he would do. He let out a heavy sigh as he made himself choose a decision.</p><p>"I'm opening the GroundBridge," he gave them a heads up, briefly looking to Jackson and telling him to "man the bridge" out of habit, typing some things on the console before pulling out a type of flash drive, pulling the lever to the bridge and walking through confidently.</p><p>He arrived on the other side, locking optics with Megatron immediately, and he just glared.</p><p>"And you'll let us do what we need?" he asked, optics narrowed.</p><p>"You have my word," Megatron replied, before extending his servo patiently.</p><p>"If you don't, you'll never see the light of day again," Ratchet threatened, setting it in his servo. Megatron just chuckled lightly at the threat, knowing Ratchet probably couldn't do too much.</p><p>"You have what you want, Megatron," Optimus stated, and everyone knew it was Optimus' way of telling Megatron to leave them be.</p><p>"I do, indeed," Megatron replied, staring at the flash drive, smiling as he did, before transforming and flying out. As he did, Ratchet let his confident façade fall, not knowing if he had truly done the right thing.<br/>*<br/>Back at his console, the Autobot medic changed the portal calibrations to prepare for stage two of the process, calling the other side in the process. He had bridged the other Jack Miko and Raf out just prior.</p><p><em>"What's the status?" </em>Starscream greeted.</p><p>"We got a little held back but it's been taken care of. Let me know that whatever's been thrown through as a test hasn't been tampered with by the bridge," Ratchet instructed, pulling the lever. He looked over to the comm system.</p><p>"Anything abnormal?"</p><p><em>"If you call a purple GroundBridge abnormal, then yes," </em>Arcee replied as Bulkhead threw a rock. Ratchet turned to look at the The Decepticons, mainly Soundwave and Knockout, examined it thoroughly before deeming it safe. Jack picked Miko up carefully, stopping at the mouth of the oddly colored portal and staring at it. He looked over at Raf, who was looking at him expectantly. Jack inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, before walking in, Miko's head resting on his shoulder, barely conscious.</p><p>Remembering last time, Jack offered his elbow to Raf as they walked inside the vortex, and Raf took it gladly, holding on as if his life depended on it. Unlike their first encounter, there was no spinning, though there was still silence, save for the sound of their breathing. They passed their counterparts along the way, and Miko and Jack nodded to each other in greeting while Raf stared at the injured Miko. Jackson and Rafael just quickly waved before they stared at each of their counterparts for a minute, stopping as they stared at each other.</p><p>"Will she make it?" Miko asked.</p><p>"I hope so," was Jack's reply.</p><p>"I'm right here you know," Miko rasped, her eyes cracking open slightly to look at her counterpart. She smiled a little before her eyes closed again, and the two trios continued on.</p><p>*</p><p>"There's a sight for sore optics," Bulkhead stated once they came through, relief washing over him when he found that they were unharmed. Well, since they went through the bridge, which closed after them. Ratchet immediately went to work on switching it back, and by that time Miko was fully unconscious on Jack's shoulder, who just stood there awkwardly until the bridge opened again, perfectly normal. They walked through, and Ratchet was sitting there in his vehicle mode, June standing next to him. She quickly got Miko situated before hugging Jack and Raf tightly and then driving off with Ratchet, leaving the others in a slight awkward silence. The bridge hummed softly, still online.</p><p>*<br/><em>"You did well."</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"How is she?"</em>
</p><p>Jack and Rafael were staring at the screen, where their counterparts, along with Miko, were watching them on the other side. Ratchet/Soundwave were the only ones in the room.</p><p>"The doctors said she has a concussion and broken bones, and, uh...we basically were lucky to get her to the hospital when we did," Jack replied. "Did you ever hear anything from...Optimus?"</p><p>Ratchet paid attention when he heard Optimus' name mentioned.</p><p>
  <em>"He...actually hasn't done much. How about Megatron?"</em>
</p><p>"Laying low," Jack mumbled. Miko frowned.</p><p><em>"What are they up to?" </em>Raf wondered out loud.</p><p>"Trying to figure out a way to conquer both worlds together I bet," Jack muttered bitterly, but he couldn't blame the Autobots. They were placed in a bad situation where both consequences were less than ideal. Rafael hesitantly set a hand on his arm.</p><p>"What happens when they do end up doing something?" the young boy asked. It was a question nobody seemed to know the answer to. Except, of course, Megatron and Optimus Prime.</p><p>
  <em>"Whatever happens...we'll all be there to help each other, right?"</em>
</p><p>Jack stared at his counterpart. He was too much like Raf for him to believe that was a different version of him.</p><p>"<em>Yeah, the 'Bots can go through dimensions now, thanks to-</em>" Raf choked for half a second "<em>-Ratchet</em>."</p><p>"You're <em>welcome</em>," the medic shouted, but it was more of a "I heard that," kind of tone. Raf waved nervously at the screen. If Miko were here she would have laughed.</p><p>
  <em>Miko.</em>
</p><p>Jack frowned and looked toward the exit of the base. Arcee noticed and walked up next to him, and the other Miko tensed for half a second.</p><p>"You think you'd be able to see her?" she asked, and Jack turned over to look at her, nodding. "By now she'd be out of surgery. I just don't know what I'd tell her parents."</p><p><em>"Car crash?" </em>Miko offered. Jack glanced over at her and nodded. Technically a transforming car <em>did-</em></p><p>He mentally slapped himself. That wasn't something to make a joke of. No, definitely not. </p><p>Jack looked over at Raf, silently asking if he wanted to come. Raf nodded, and Arcee stopped Jack before they could walk off the catwalk and over to Bee.</p><p>"Keep me posted, alright?"</p><p>Jack nodded, and Bee agreed to take them after Raf asked, and the other dimension's trio watched as the Autobot they knew to be ruthless and violent to be caring and almost...adorable. He transformed with a happy sounding buzz and the two teens got inside the Urbana 500 before it drove off.</p><p>"Nothing's normal anymore," Miko muttered.</p><p>"That dimension is definitely weird," Raf added.</p><p>"Then what is this dimension to them?" Jackson asked, looking at the two. "Probably...insane."</p><p><em>"You've got that right,"</em> Ratchet muttered as he looked at them through the screen. Raf waved again, but this time the kids were surprised when Ratchet looked up and gave him a ghost of a smile. </p><p>***</p><p>"Soundwave, adjust the GroundBridge to these settings," Megatron called as soon as he stepped through the bridge. He had stayed to witness the Autobots make their exchange in case something <em>had </em>happened, but nothing did.</p><p>"Optimus Prime...waiting for...your...transmission," Soundwave replied as he accepted the flash drive Megatron held out to him. He only nodded and walked off to a console, and Soundwave to a one nearby.</p><p>The screen was static for a few seconds before the face of Optimus Prime showed through.</p><p>"I have the calibrations."</p><p>
  <em>"You did well."</em>
</p><p>Megatron raised an optic ridge. "<em>I did well?</em> What kind of a reply is that?"</p><p>
  <em>"Is that not satisfactory enough for you? I give you praise, and you reject it?"</em>
</p><p><em>"Reject </em>it? You make me sound like a mere minion of yours, a common drone! And I will not-!"</p><p>
  <em>"Be one again?"</em>
</p><p>Megatron froze at Optimus' words. Even Soundwave had stopped to listen as he looked at his master.</p><p>
  <em>"D-16, was it not?"</em>
</p><p>"You have no idea what treachery that designation can bring," Megatron hissed. "If my second in command-"</p><p><em>"Starscream?" </em>Optimus chuckled. <em>"Why do you still keep him around, as your second in command, no less? He has done nothing but try to end your reign. If Arcee had ever tried anything of the sort her spark would be ripped out of her chassis immediately prior."</em></p><p>"How do you know about St-"</p><p><em>"Please, if your dimension is almost the opposite of what it truly is your Starscream is foolish. Does he still wear heels?" </em>Optimus asked casually, almost <em>too </em>casually.</p><p>"You seem to have everything figured out, don't you, <em>Orion Pax.</em>"</p><p>
  <em>"My former designation hardly fazes me, Megatron. Besides, arguing will not continue progress. How is Soundwave coming along with those calibrations?"</em>
</p><p>By now Soundwave had returned to his task and had very nearly completed it. He opened a GroundBridge and Megatron waited in anticipation for Optimus to receive that Bridge.</p><p>But it never came.</p><p>"Soundwave-" Megatron started, before Optimus interrupted once again, something Megatron was becoming increasingly annoyed at.</p><p>
  <em>"Perhaps Ratchet purposefully changed some things."</em>
</p><p>"Are you saying that because your Ratchet wouldn't be smart enough to?"</p><p>
  <em>"No, believe me, he is, quite smart. There is a line where one can tell who is changed in different dimensions, to an extent, and who is not, to an extent, if one is observant enough."</em>
</p><p>Megatron glared. Working with this Optimus would be more annoying than he originally thought.</p><p>"Soundwave, do what you can to create the same gateway the Autobots have achieved."</p><p>Soundwave nodded once before he turned away to focus.</p><p>"I will contact you once I receive a bridge. There is something I must attend to."</p><p>And just like that, Optimus disappeared, leaving Megatron to find a feeling of resentment had grown toward him.</p><p>***</p><p>Arcee paced quietly down the halls of the <em>Ark, </em>mulling over thoughts in her head. There was no way Ratchet would ever leave his console unsupervised somehow. And there was no way he wouldn't not report anything she did to Optimus. She was that way at one point. But now things have changed, she couldn't believe how ignorant she'd been.</p><p>She'd have to plan something else.</p><p>She heard pedsteps approaching and she looked up to see that they belonged to no one but Optimus Prime himself.</p><p>"My liege." she nodded in respect, and he stopped in front of her.</p><p>"Arcee. As you know, we've made contact with another dimension. Megatron may soon be walking these halls with the rest of us, and I on the halls of the <em>Nemesis.</em>"</p><p>"You two have gotten that far already?" she asked almost casually, raising an optic ridge.</p><p>"Indeed. In the event I should cross to the other dimension, you will remain in charge of military operations, and Ratchet, scientific. Of course, you will still answer to me."</p><p>"Nothing new about any of this," she replied, watching him quietly. "Forgive me for asking, my liege, but, why are you repeating this?"</p><p>Optimus walked past her and she thought he wouldn't respond until he was just behind her.</p><p>"So you will remember who's truly in charge."</p><p>
  <em>He's onto me.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and Raf patiently sat in the waiting room next to Miko's host parents. The two were studying Jack and Raf rather seriously, and June, with Agent Fowler's help, came to the rescue in explaining a valid excuse as to why Miko was in such damage, and with a bit of work, made it look as if Jack suffered injuries to further make the excuse believable. Currently his arm was in a cast and sling, though it wasn't needed, and his ankle was wrapped, which <em>was </em>needed. The cut on his cheek from the beginning of their adventure helped, and with a bit of makeup (which he itched to rub off), made it look as if a large bruise had appeared on his cheek. He had been told they had both been in a car crash, and said he was too "traumatized" to talk about it, which Jack thought wasn't exactly wrong. The room was silent, save for an elderly man holding his grandson in his lap and quietly whispering things to him.</p><p>Eventually a doctor walked in, making everyone's heads look up as they anxiously waited for any news about their loved ones. When the doctor looked toward Miko's host parents, most of the heads ducked back down. A few words were exchanged, ones which Jack and Raf couldn't hear, and soon they left. Raf moved to follow, but Jack stopped him.</p><p>"It's family only right now," he muttered. Raf hesitated before nodding, and sat down again. They'd be able to see her later.</p><p>*<br/>Meanwhile, both the normal Autobots and shattered glass Decepticons were wondering how much of a "later" they had. They were quietly thinking up ways of how their evil doppelgängers could use their shared power to conquer both worlds.</p><p>"Soundwave will meet up with Ratchet, they'll make up some weapon of mass distraction, and-well, the rest is probably self-explanatory." Breakdown shrugged.</p><p>"This isn't getting us anywhere," Arcee muttered in annoyance.</p><p>"Arcee-"</p><p>"We've been sitting here for an hour and we're no better off than when we started!"</p><p><em>"Fair point," </em>Knockout muttered from the other side. <em>"It's hard to know what will happen until it does."</em></p><p><em>"I don't like sitting around and waiting for them to make the first move though," </em>Starscream replied, to which Bee nodded in agreement. He had driven back at Raf's request, saying hospital visits usually took a while and he'd call when he needed him.</p><p>"It makes me feel like a resting fowl," Bulkhead muttered.</p><p><em>"I thought it was 'perched waterfowl'," </em>Breakdown replied.</p><p>"What's the difference?" Bulkhead replied.</p><p><em>"Is this </em>seriously <em>the time to be debating this?"</em> Airachnid replied.</p><p><em>"Sitting duck," </em>Megatron couldn't keep himself from correcting them, a servo pinching an imaginary nose.</p><p>"Not you too," Ratchet replied, bringing a servo to his faceplate in exasperation. Optimus and Soundwave merely watched in amusement.</p><p><em>"But seriously,"</em> Starscream replied. <em>"Let's just try and think of something when we actually have some idea of what their plan is."</em></p><p>Ratchet nodded once, and Soundwave cut the feed before he could again.</p><p>"Well that was <em>literally </em>pointless." Arcee exclaimed bitterly. "I'm going on a drive."</p><p>With a swift transformation and a rev of her engine, she was gone, leaving the others to silently agree. They were trying to grasp for anything and pulling up nothing.</p><p>**</p><p>Megatron had found himself increasingly disliking Optimus as time grew on and their meetings increased over-screen. Optimus seemed to enjoy humiliating him and didn't seem bothered by any "dirt" Megatron had on him in return. He tried to not let it get to him, he had to be "professional"about this after all, especially in front of his fellow Decepticons.</p><p>Even though it was suggested by Optimus to Arcee that he'd be visiting the <em>Nemesis, </em>it was actually Megatron who visited the <em>Ark </em>first, per Optimus' request. Megatron had brought Starscream with him, allowing him to be the guinea pig when traveling through the GroundBridge when Soundwave had opened it for them, the purple hue it gave off instead of its normal green unsettling the seeker. He walked through without an incident though, shivers running down his spine as he caught sight of Optimus Prime, with Ratchet nearby on a console and Arcee scowling in a corner. She already used ten troopers for target practice, and now she was bored and had nothing else to do. Optimus had been keeping a much more watchful optic on her recently too, so she couldn't exactly plan much on his demise or take long extensive trips outside of the <em>Ark. </em>She was counting the arrival of Megatron to distract him, and when she saw Starscream, she could practically <em>smell</em> his traitorous scent. Maybe if they worked together, they could both take down their leaders and-</p><p><em>Don't get ahead of yourself, Arcee, </em>the femme reminded herself. <em>Be smart. You only have one chance. Don't rely on anyone else for your success.</em></p><p>Megatron walked in, holding himself confidently and with an air of authority, though Optimus' superseded his own in this dimension.</p><p>"Optimus Prime," Megatron nodded once.</p><p>"Megatron," Optimus replied, giving him a curt nod in return. He glanced over at the seeker, who tried to look as confident as Megatron had, though Optimus could see through him.</p><p>"You brought <em>him</em>?" he asked skeptically. Starscream looked ready to protest but actually decided to think and kept his mouth shut.</p><p>"Someone had to test the GroundBridge," Megatron replied casually. Optimus gave him an amused look.</p><p>"Well, I suppose he could become acquainted with Arcee."</p><p>"We've met," Arcee and Starscream replied at the same time, glaring at each other. Optimus seemed to enjoy this.</p><p>"So you have. Megatron, with me."</p><p>Megatron followed obediently, leaving Arcee with Starscream and Ratchet. The three remained in a long awkward silence for a few minutes before Arcee cleared her throat.</p><p>"Shall we, then?" she asked, gesturing to the opposite hall. Starscream raised an optic ridge. What was she doing?</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Well I'd rather not be sitting here pointlessly, and if I left you here alone Ratchet would probably want to use you as some experiment or something," she replied nonchalantly. Starscream glanced over at Ratchet, who was glaring at Arcee, who was smirking as she looked back at Starscream.</p><p>"Since I'd rather not do that," Starscream replied, sending a wary glance to Ratchet before walking over to Arcee. "I'll join you."</p><p>"Wise choice," she mumbled before leaving the room, an even more uneasy Starscream in tow.</p><p>"I want to talk with you anyway."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miko...I am so sorry," Jack whispered. "I shouldn't have..." he trailed off. "Nobody saw it coming...but it's still my fault you were hurt. I...I hope you can forgive me."</p><p>Currently, Jack and Raf were with Miko in her hospital room, with her host parents just outside the open door. Jack was trying to be discreet on saying he was sorry he had let go while they were in the cave while keeping up the excuse of being in a car crash. Raf was silent, though quietly whispering a "I hope you'll be okay" when Jack finished. Miko was out, sleeping off the anesthesia. The doctors had said she'd make a full <em>physical</em> recovery, but of course, in the words of Optimus,<em>"It is the external wounds which heal the quickest". </em>Jack worried how Miko would take seeing her guardian from their dimension. All Arcee had done to him was drop him into a pod and sprain his ankle, but, as twisted as it was, he could see Arcee as evil, not that he would want that or anything, he just could figure out her personality if she had turned to the "dark side", and he wasn't <em>too</em> fazed. Bulkhead, on the other hand, or even Bee, was much harder. Granted, he didn't have as close of a relationship with either, but they just were too <em>nice </em>to even think about being evil, and yet...it was an alternate reality. Even though they had been stuck in it, Jack still found it hard to believe it even existed. If Miko hadn't come through injured he would have mistaken it all as a dream.</p><p>But it was very real.</p><p>Miko proved it.</p><p>He shuddered slightly, grateful that <em>that</em> reality wasn't the norm, but realized that the other Jack Miko and Raf probably felt the same way about their world. He sighed, and that's when Miko coughed and stirred, startling the two.</p><p>"Miko?" Raf asked.</p><p>"Guys?" she replied groggily. "Where are we...?"</p><p>"The hospital...you're safe. You'll be alright," Jack informed her. She smiled weakly, and Jack and Raf returned the smile. It was silent for a few seconds as Miko closed her eyes again.</p><p>"Jack?" Miko asked.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"One question..."</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked again. She finally opened her eyes and looked over at him, seeming a bit concerned.</p><p>"Where...where are we?"</p><p>***</p><p>The halls of the <em>Ark </em>were similar to the ones of the <em>Nemesis;</em> dimly lit long stretches of hall with an occasional door or hall in another direction. The main color theme however was not purple, but rather a dark red, giving the ship an additional creep factor in Starscream's opinion.</p><p>"So, where, exactly, are we going?" the seeker asked, his wings fluttering slightly in nervousness as he looked at the Autobot femme walking at his side.</p><p>"We're not going anywhere, really," she replied vaguely. "Though, I could use some energon. Do you need energon?"</p><p>"Is it different like everything else in this place?" Starscream asked, raising an optic ridge.</p><p>"Is your energon blue?"</p><p>"Yes..."</p><p>"Then you're in luck, Screamer," Arcee replied, changing her direction and suddenly turning down a hall. Starscream kept up, and she stopped at a door. It opened for her, allowing the two inside before she grabbed a cube for Starscream and herself. She turned to look at him.</p><p>"I need to talk to you."</p><p>"You've told me that twice now, but you won't tell me what about," he replied.</p><p>"If you'd be quiet, I'd tell you faster," she replied.</p><p>"I've hardly said anything," Starscream defended. She only rolled her optics, before staring at him directly in the optic.</p><p>"Be honest, how many times have you tried to scrap Megatron?"</p><p>"W-what kind of a question is that?" Starscream asked, giving her a look. She continued to stare until finally he gave in.</p><p>"I don't know, alright? I don't keep track. Stop staring at me."</p><p>Her gaze didn't let up however.</p><p>"How did you do it? Or attempt to do it?"</p><p>"Why do you want to know?</p><p>"So I know what to look for in case you get any ideas while on this ship," she replied, poking his chest chassis.</p><p>"Are you sure it's not because you're looking for ideas?" Starscream replied with a smirk, brushing off the spot she had poked him. "We could work together, end both of their lives and rule both universes."</p><p>Arcee narrowed her optics. "You think I'm <em>willing</em> to event <em>attempt </em>an assasination?" she hissed quietly.</p><p>"Please, I saw the scowl on your face as you stared at your <em>beloved </em>leader."</p><p>"That's just my face," she replied. Neither of them had touched their energon; they weren't <em>really </em>in need of it, but Arcee wanted to talk to the seeker in a more private area. Starscream gave her a skeptical look.</p><p>"I don't think so. I can tell what your true intentions are, Arcee."</p><p>"Oh so you're a mind reader now," Arcee replied casually.</p><p>"Would you quit staring at me like that?" Starscream replied. Arcee's optics narrowed further.</p><p>"Try and assassinate Megatron all you want, I don't care. But if you even<em> touch</em> Optimus Prime-"</p><p>"You're either extremely stupid or sickeningly loyal, just like you are in my dimension," Starscream sighed, rolling his optics. Arcee's optic twitched and she growled lightly when Starscream interrupted her.</p><p>"Even if I<em> wanted</em> to betray Optimus, who said I'd want to work with <em>you</em>?"</p><p>"It would be easier, wouldn't it? Think of it, the power, the glory, all <em>yours</em>. You can control an entire <em>faction</em> they way you demand it. And with the both of us working as allies, we could be <em>unstoppable</em>!"</p><p>"You do realize that if either of us are heard participating in such a conversation-much less<em> acting</em> upon it-Optimus would have my spark before anything else," Arcee replied.</p><p><em>Perfect.</em> Starscream simply nodded, smiling internally.</p><p>"So you<em> are</em> interested. Precisely why you need my guidance."</p><p>"Follow your own advice before you give it to someone else," Arcee snapped. "If you followed your 'guidance', you probably would have succeeded by now and we probably wouldn't be having this conversation."</p><p>"Are you always like this?"</p><p>"Define 'this'," Arcee replied. Starscream shook his helm.</p><p>"So, do you want my help or not? You're the one who wanted to talk to me, weren't you? Wasn't it about this?"</p><p>Arcee hesitated.</p><p>"I'll admit, it was."</p><p>This would seal her fate, and she shouldn't trust him. Not with this.</p><p>"Then...?" </p><p>"Fine. But if you double cross me, I'll rip out your spark and make you<em> eat</em> it."</p><p>And something told Starscream this was no empty threat.</p><p>***</p><p>"Do you have a plan?" Megatron asked Optimus once they were in a private area. Optimus smiled. "Indeed. Do you recall a prophecy in your timeline from the covenant of Unicron, that 'when the forty-seven spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate on a world forged from chaos'?"</p><p>"'And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness'," Megatron finished.</p><p>"Precisely. Don't you see, Megatron? We are the 'rising darkness' of which the prophecy speaks! Earth scientists have discovered that this very same planetary alignment will occur in one of their weeks. With our combined forces, we will be <em>unstoppable</em>."</p><p>A smile slowly formed on Megatron's face.</p><p>"Unstoppable indeed."</p><p><em>And then after this I can possibly get rid of you,</em> they both thought at the same time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>